Lueur
by Olivia14
Summary: OS - challenge de la soyeuse SunWings : elle a tiré au hasard 2 personnages d'Aventures avec mission de les shipper en un OS... Je suis tombée sur Balthazar Octavius Barnabé et l'intendant Bragg. Okkkkay, challenge accepted !


Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Impossible d'intégrer ça dans mon esprit. Ça… ça ne colle pas. Rien ne colle.

Non.

Impossible.

Je peux tout croire, tout avaler, mais pas _ça._

Vlad est resté sous la montagne.

Théo est mort, enseveli sous les débris du lieu maudit.

Bragg s'est enfui.

Bragg a trahi.

Théo, mon chef, mon compagnon, mon frère, est mort.

Bragg, … Bragg a trahi.

Sans arrêter de courir, fuyant à pleines jambes la montagne merveilleuse et tentatrice dont l'effondrement fait trembler l'univers autour de nous, sans arrêter de courir, mon esprit s'arrête. Quel mot pour définir Bragg ?

Pour notre groupe d'aventuriers, ç'avait été une victime des machinations de la Lune Invisible. Pour notre groupe d'aventuriers, ç'avait été un poids, une lumière, un guide, une aide.

Un traître.

Mais pour moi ? Oui, pour moi, qui était, qui a été Bragg ?

C'est bien la première fois que je me pose la question, tiens. Non mais, est-ce bien le moment ? Nous venons de perdre un ami, nous venons de détruire toute une région, et nous courrons pour nos vies sans espoir de salut, ni pour cet endroit ni notre ami.

C'est la première fois que je me pose la question, mais elle me transperce l'esprit comme une lame aiguisée.

Merde, j'ai faillis m'arrêter.

Je trébuche mais Shin qui court à mes côtés me retient par le bras pour m'empêcher de tomber. En reprenant de la vitesse, je croise son regard trempé des larmes qu'il n'arrive plus à cacher.

Je ne peux retenir un sanglot.

Merde.

Merde merde merde.

Ne pleure pas Bob, arrête de chialer putain, tu vois pas que tu vas crever si tu t'arrêtes ? Arrête de chialer ducon, tu crois que ça va les ramener, tu crois que ça va _le_ ramener ?

 _Merde._

Un putain de point de côté de _MERDE_ me coupe le souffle en deux.

Il me faut continuer, pourtant, courir, ignorer cette douleur lancinante et brûlante, perçante, foudroyante, éreintante, ignorer les larmes et les sanglots qui coupent la vue, la respiration et le cœur, ignorer cette douleur lancinante et pensante, perçante, pesante qui veut empêcher mon esprit de commander à ses jambes. Ignorer ce désespoir tordu, ignoble qui me fait pleurer sur des sentiments brisés, au lieu de cracher sur la traîtrise d'un homme qui passait pour mon ami.

Je ne pense plus. Plus rien ne traverse mon esprit autrefois si alerte.

Mon cœur bat si fort.

Mes poumons n'ont jamais autant travaillé.

Mes jambes me sont un supplice qui semble éternel.

 _Ne pas s'arrêter_.

Mes tempes palpitent d'un sang démoniaque qui empêche ma pensée d'avancer.

Mon cerveau reste bloqué sur l'image d'un homme unique.

 _Mon cœur bat si fort._

 _Ne pas s'arrêter._

 _NE PAS S'ARRETER !_

Je serre les dents de plus belle, j'ignore le goût salé des larmes qui traversent la barrière de mes lèvres.

Goût salé des larmes.

Goût sucré encore sur mes lèvres de sa bouche furtive.

Goût unique de sa langue parcourant la mienne quelques instants.

Goût amer de la trahison.

* * *

Notre course effrénée nous conduit sans y penser à une clairière en sous-bois. Les arbres derrière nous cachent la lueur maudite de la Cité des Merveilles close à jamais. Devant moi, Shin s'affaisse sur un tronc d'arbre couché là, et reste prostré, visage caché dans ses bras tremblants, secoué de sanglots silencieux.

Grunlek, plus pâle que jamais, s'adosse contre le même arbre, yeux secs grands ouverts, bouche béante, comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui vient de nous arriver.

Devant ce spectacle désolant, désolé, tétanisé par l'angoisse… je tombe à genoux. Je n'ai même pas la force d'invoquer une étincelle pour nous réchauffer, comme si mon cœur brisé en morceaux infinis avait été gelé par nos récentes aventures.

Pelotonné sur moi-même, fœtus maudit, mi-homme mi-démon, ni homme ni démon, je m'endors sans y penser.

* * *

 _Souvenirs cauchemardesques._

 _Rêve plein de bonheur._

Je sens sur mes lèvres une douceur terriblement alléchante. Le goût de la bière, est resté dans ma bouche un peu pâteuse. Mes discours ont convaincu les piliers de bar de cette taverne un peu trop curieuse et Bragg est passé quasiment inaperçu. Nous nous apprêtons à rejoindre nos compagnons partis à la recherche de la louve Eden. En quittant le bar, debout l'un à côté de l'autre, Bragg me chuchote sans me regarder :

« Merci de m'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas, demi-diable. Je ne sais comment vous prouver ma gratitude. »

Mon regard un peu alcoolisé se baladant sur son visage gracile, si blanc qu'il reflète la lune, accroche ses lèvres fines et rosées.

« Pour me remercier, embrassez-moi ! »

Je parle trop vite, comme d'habitude. BOB, TOUJOURS INCAPABLE DE REFLECHIR, MON VIEUX ? Putain de merde. Un jour, j'apprendrai à fermer ma grande gueule.

Mais alors que je me facepalm en imagination, Bragg se tourne vers moi comme s'il n'était pas surpris.

« Si cela peut vous faire plaisir… »

Je lui tends ma joue machinalement, content qu'il n'ait pas relevé ma connerie.

 _Ce sont mes lèvres qui reçoivent les siennes._

 _Oh… merde._

Il s'attarde sur ma bouche de manière presque indécente. Et j'aime terriblement ça. Beaucoup trop. Je ferme enfin les yeux, laissant le monde obscur disparaître autour de moi, laissant le fils des Ténèbres illuminer mon monde à moi, pendant un instant. Alors que sa langue s'immisce dans ma bouche étonnée, je laisse la mienne répondre à son appel.

Putain, je suis vraiment en train de rouler une pelle à l'Intendant Bragg ?!

Quittant enfin notre étreinte inattendue, Bragg ouvre de grands yeux, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas lui-même à réagir de cette manière à mon contact. Surpris autant l'un que l'autre, nous restons quelques secondes à nous regarder sans trop savoir quoi faire. Cerveaux en stand-by.

C'est moi qui brise le silence :

« S'il-vous-plaît… Ne dites rien aux autres. Surtout Théo.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Disons que… c'est notre secret à nous deux, répond-il en souriant faiblement d'un air pensif. »

* * *

Sursaut.

Je me réveille d'un coup, alors que la nuit traîne encore sa chape de plomb sur une forêt silencieuse. Les yeux grands ouverts, je reprends lentement ma respiration.

Et, enfin, la réponse à ma question traverse mon esprit, s'y accroche, s'y plante. Sentence quasi-définitive.

Qui a été Bragg pour moi ?

Une lueur d'espoir dans un monde de Ténèbres.


End file.
